


Daydream, Nightmare

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mineRahenna, I hope you enjoy, and that I didn't butcher your boys too horribly





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine
> 
> Rahenna, I hope you enjoy, and that I didn't butcher your boys too horribly

It must be a nightmare. Nao would always come home. Always. Sakaki would watch over him as best he could and try to preserve a clean and comfortable place for him to come back to, in the days after his illness came to light that is. And even then only because it was killing him. It had to be a nightmare because after everything they’d survived, Nao had survived, he could not lose to something so absurd as a freak accident. He couldn’t lose Nao after holding his hand in the emergency room and promising things were going to be okay.

 

Sakaki knew better than to promise but he did it anyway. In Nao’s state of coherency post surgery he look highly battered, like he’d survived something violent and fiery. Sakaki could not have been happier with their brief alone time. He was so happy he’d have said anything, thinking the worst was over. He promised they could keep looking after Tomo together, and Nao’s other pseudo-little brother, Yuki, at that.

“Next you’ll tell me that we’ll fly to some lovely little beach in the North America or Europe to get married,” Nao had said.

“We could, if that’s what you wanted.”

“Come on, we-”

“We could go to a Suzubishi estate anywhere you wanted, or do something entirely separate from them. It could be as private as you want too. As long as you get out of here and come with me.”

“I was kidding, but that sure is a daydream eh? Don’t cry, Tomo and Yuki will be back in here soon.”   
“You’ll survive this just like you did everything else,” Sakaki said instead of an answer.

“You used to be such a cynic,” Nao said, “but look at you now, who knew you could daydream like this.”

Nao grinned at him, that same shit eating grin that would piss his boyfriend off so easily when he’d tease or couldn’t stay serious. He had to stay serious all day anyway, why should he in private?

 

Sakaki was visibly tense, weary, his features were tight but and he remained composed even if his eyes shook and his hand clenched Nao’s with desperation no other situation could give him. He was never like this, probably never would be again. It had take him years to be as free with emoting as he could be around Nao. 

Nao tsk’d lightly, “they’ll be back any moment, so you can’t start sobbing on me now.”

Sakaki rested a flat palm against Nao’s cheek and when they kissed he had to try harder not to sniffle. Tomo could cry, Nao was his brother. And even if Tomo wouldn’t cry publicly, Yuki certainly would enough for them both. He’d be a wreck until Nao made a full recovery.

 

“Mm-mm, with medicine like that, who needs hospitals?” Nao teased.

“You can have better when you come home.”

 

He didn’t. He never came home. 

Apparently post-impact embolisms can still happen, even days afterwards. Or something like that. It had gone from horror to dream to nightmarish spiral. It had to be a nightmare. An earth shattering nightmare, what else could reduce him to this? Some days he could almost feel phantom fingers wiping away his tears.

 

                                                                                 ...

“Sojiro?”

Sakaki opened his eyes, wet like the tips of Nao’s fingers. His concerned face and mess of blonde bedhead loomed over Sakaki. 

“ _ Nao _ ,” Sakaki breathed. 

“Were you having a nightmare again? You were even crying, you haven’t done that.”

Sakaki pulled Nao close and held him like that, sheets up to Nao’s shoulders. 

“Sojiro, are you alright?”

He kissed Nao, once quickly and once fully before burying his face against Nao’s neck, surrounding himself with the scent of his lover. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s a lot better now. Just a dream.”


End file.
